onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 510
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 591 p.17-19 and 593 p.2-11 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 9.4 | rank = 3 }} "Sanji's Suffering - The Queen Returns to His Kingdom!" is the 510th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper leaves the Torino Kingdom, while riding one of the birds, hoping to be able to aid Luffy. In the midst of leaving, Chopper finds a newspaper and is quite shocked. While reading the newspaper, Nico Robin is relieved to see that Luffy is safe and grins. In the meantime, Sanji meets up with Emporio Ivankov, questioning him about Luffy. Due to Sanji's inaccurate drawing on his bounty, Ivankov refuses to believe that he is part of Luffy's crew. Sanji reads the newspaper and is shocked. Dragon calls Ivankov and they discuss about gathering the commanders and what Luffy had done again at Marineford. Long Summary The episode starts with the Gates of Justice opening, as Luffy, Rayleigh and Jinbe beat up all of the Marines on a battleship and forcing one of them to open the gates. Meanwhile, Chopper is at the Torino Kingdom, preparing to go back to Sabaody Archipelago. The natives give him food and supplies. Chopper admits that he would prefer to stay and learn medicine on the island but he must go back to Luffy so he can help him. He walks, but then he remembers, that he does not have transport. The giant chick appears and tells him that his dad will give him a ride. Chopper is seen having fun on the back of the giant bird in midair. The News Coo then appears and gives Chopper the paper. While reading the newspaper, he is shown to be shocked at something. Meanwhile we see Robin riding with an escort at Tequila Wolf. She is holding a portrait of herself in her lap. A flashback follows. Soran is seen giving Robin the portrait. She thanks Soran, who asks her if they will meet again. Robin agrees. After that a revolutionary tells Robin, that Dragon wants to see her. She does not agree with that and says that she has to meet up with her crew. The flashback ends and Robin, with the escort, is listening to one of the revolutionaries tells her about why the giant bridge was built. Then a few revolutionaries give Robin the latest newspaper though a crow. She reads it and the contents leaves a smile on her face. Sanji is shown at Kamabakka Kingdom, trying to convince Caroline to give him a boat. Soon enough, Ivankov appears as his female form, coming from a battleship. Sanji gets multiple nosebleeds from looking at 'his' body but Ivankov changes back to male and Sanji finally starts to ask him about Luffy. Ivankov is not convinced that Sanji is one of the crew, because of the badly drawn wanted poster. Sanji then offers a one-on-one fight. He goes all-out at the beginning, while Ivankov is impressed by his kicks but easily beats him. After the fight he decides to tell Sanji about Luffy as it will not harm Luffy as the whole world now know about him. Sanji receives the newspaper and is shocked by the news in it. At Baltigo, where Dragon's headquarters is. He is seen talking to Ivankov about the news by a Den Den Mushi, reviling his son. He also states that he has to gather all of his commanders, because Whitebeard's death will cause quite the uproar. Ivankov asks him if he read the newspaper and said that he is also surprised by what Luffy did at Marineford. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *It was never shown in the manga how Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh got into Marineford. *In the manga, the parts with the baby chick are not shown. *Chopper is seen having fun riding on the bird that took him off the island before getting the newspaper. *In the manga, the parts with Soran are not shown. *Sanji meeting Ivankov (in his female form) is shown. Sanji figures that Ivankov is really a man, but due to him being in his female form at the time he fights back and forth between feelings of infatuation and the "truth". *The fight between Sanji and Ivankov is shown in the anime. *Although Brook wasn't recognized as part of the Straw Hats at the time, Ivankov had a wanted poster of him, along with the Straw Hats' other posters when he was questioning Sanji. *The significances of the White Den Den Mushi is not explained as it was in the manga. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 510